


I won't treat you like you're oh so typical

by dearingsattler



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Maybe some angst, More characters to be added as needed, Mostly Fluff, Okay now there's some sex, We'll see where life takes us, nothing graphic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-08-18 10:57:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8159744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearingsattler/pseuds/dearingsattler
Summary: A collection of Holtzbert drabbles and one-shots.  May be prompts or random things from my mind.Feel free to request things!





	1. Just relax, I'll wash your hair for you

It was always Erin.

No matter what, if they went out on a bust and there was slime, it always ended up covering Erin. Sometimes it got others as well, but it always got Erin first. Normally, while it was always somewhat upsetting and annoying, it didn’t get to Erin too much.

This time was different.

It didn’t help that Erin was anxious about the fact that she was seeing her parents later that day and as a result had not slept well the night before. Then the call came in and getting slimed had tipped her over the edge.

Upon getting back to the station Erin simply walked past the others and straight upstairs where they heard the bathroom door slam shut. A moment later Abby broke the silence that had descended upon the three, “Holtz, is something up with Erin? I know she’s not a fan of being the slime’s primary target, but she’s never responded like this before.”

Holtz dropped into a nearby chair with a sigh, dropping her head onto her hand. “I should have seen this coming, she’s super anxious about the thing with her parents later; barely got any sleep last night even with my attempts to tire her out,” she smirked slightly.

“TMI Holtz.”

“Sorry Patty. Anyway getting slimed was probably the last straw, especially with how long it takes for her to get it all off,” Holtzmann glanced at the clock, “which is probably gonna make us late. Shit, that’s going to make everything ten times worse.”

Abby winced, “yeah, Erin’s parents do not appreciate people being late. And considering the strained relationship the prospect of being late is probably making her way more anxious.”

“We can hold down the fort baby, go help your girl get ready and then get your asses there on time.” Patty took Holtzmann’s pack and duffel from her, “we can get all this put away.”  
Holtzmann jumped up, “thanks Pattycakes!” She took off for the stairs and took them two at a time, going straight for the bathroom at the top. She approached the door and knocked gently. “Erin, sweetheart, it’s me. Can I come in?” Holtzmann heard a form of acknowledgement come from the other side and pushed the door open gently.

Erin was sitting on the floor sobbing quietly having not even taken off her jumpsuit. Not caring about the slime getting on her own jumpsuit, Holtzmann pulled Erin into her arms and rubbed her back as she continued to cry. Once Erin had calmed down a bit Holtzmann spoke up, “talk to me Erin, what’s going through your head?”

“Why today? Why did I have to get slimed today? Now we’re going to be late meeting my parents and they’re going to get all judgey and even more critical of me than usual, and oh god what will they say when they find out why we were late-” Erin spoke faster and faster as she rambled, getting more and more agitated.

Holtzmann pulled Erin’s head against her chest and shushed her gently. “Just relax, I’ll wash your hair for you and you worry about the slime on the rest of your body, okay? No one’s going to be late for anything.”

“How can you be so sure?” Erin’s voice was small as she spoke.

“Because I just am. Now come on, let’s get you up and in the shower.” Holtzmann helped Erin up and got her jumpsuit and the clothes underneath off before guiding her to the shower. Holtzmann quickly shed her own jumpsuit and undergarments before getting in behind Erin. She turned on the water to an acceptable temperature. “You know normally being in the shower together would equate to some sexy times, but unfortunately we don’t have time for that right now so we’ll have to schedule that for another time.” Erin giggled.

The two got to work, Holtzmann grabbing the special shampoo that they had concocted for getting ectoplasm out of their hair and started lathering it into Erin’s hair while Erin grabbed her soap and started working on the ectoplasm that was covering the majority of her upper body. They managed to make quick work of it all, getting all of the slime off in a record 45 minutes. Holtzmann turned the water off and helped Erin out before grabbing a few towels, wrapping one around Erin and using another to towel off as much water from Erin’s hair as she could.

“Jillian?” Holtzmann hummed in response. “Thank you.”

Holtzmann smiled before kissing Erin gently, “for you, anything. Now I’d hate to ruin the moment, but we’d better get dressed if we’re going to meet your parents on time. Don’t worry about the wet hair,” She cut Erin off as she opened her mouth. “If your parents say anything about that I’ll just rip them a new one.”

Erin nodded, tears forming in her eyes again. Holtzmann pulled her into her arms, Erin resting her head on Holtz’s shoulder. “Hey now, I mean it. No one is allowed to make you feel like shit, okay? I don’t care if they’re your parents or the president of the United States; if anyone makes you feel like shit, I’ll destroy them.”

Erin chuckled, “Jillian?”

“Yeah?”

“Don’t ever change.”

Holtzmann laughed, “babe, you’re stuck with me just the way I am for life. I’m not going anywhere and neither is any of the weirdness that comes with me.”  
Erin smiled, “good. I love you.”

Holtzmann pressed a kiss to Erin’s temple, “I love you too. Now hate to kill the mood for a second time but we really need to move.” Erin looked up, saw the clock, swore, and dragged Holtzmann off to the bedroom to get ready.

They had to get ready to introduce Holtzmann to Erin’s parents for the first time after all.


	2. Relax pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Holtz meets Erin's parents
> 
> Content warnings for mild homophobia and general dickheadedness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For commandercartinelli who wanted to see the meeting of the parents :)
> 
> Follows the previous chapter directly, you could probably read this without last chapter but I would recommend reading it to get the most out of it.
> 
> Enjoy!

Holtzmann felt Erin stiffen as the cab pulled up to the curb of the restaurant. She took Erin’s hand with one hand and payed the cabbie with the other before opening the cab door and helping Erin out. Once safely out and the cab pulled away she turned to Erin and took her other hand, “You need to relax a bit darling; we’re on time, you can’t even tell that you were covered in slime not two hours ago, everything is going to be fine.”

Erin slumped, “I know, I know. It’s just,” she trailed off for a moment, Holtzmann raising an eyebrow to prompt her to continue her thought. Erin sighed, “I haven’t seen them since Columbia, and this is the first time I’m introducing them to a girlfriend and not a boyfriend and I’m scared. Is that wrong?”

Holtz pulled Erin into a hug, “not at all. But I promise you, if they say anything I will kick their asses. Verbally at least, though I would be tempted to do so physically as well.” Erin giggled. “Let’s get this show on the road, yeah?” Erin nodded and with a quick peck the two made their way into the restaurant.

They were sent in the right direction by the hostess and upon approaching the table the couple sitting there looked up. “Erin, sweetheart, it’s so good to see you.” Erin’s mother got up and gave Erin a hug.

“It’s good to see you too,” Erin returned the hug and gave one to her father. Holtz noticed that while Erin’s voice was warm, her posture was stiff as she hugged her parents. After she and her father had let go, Erin took a step back and took a hold of Holtz’s left hand. “Mom, dad, this is Jillian Holtzmann,” she gave Holtz a warm look and squeezed her hand, “my girlfriend.”

Holtz held out her right hand to Erin’s parents, “it’s a pleasure to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Gilbert.”

“Please, call me Diane.” Erin’s mom said as she shook Holtz’s hand.

“Michael,” Erin’s father shook Holtz’s hand. “Shall we take a seat?” The four moved to their chairs, Holtz pulling Erin’s out for her. A waiter came by and took their drink orders and the group looked through their menus, occasionally making a comment on an item.

It was only once the waiter had been by with their drinks and taken their order that Diane spoke up again, “so did you two meet?”

Holtz smiled, “Erin just showed up in mine and Abby’s lab one day and we’ve worked together ever since.”

“Abby? As in Abigail Yates?”

“Same one,” Erin smiled softly. “Working with her again is like being back in college when it was just the two of us against the world.” She looked at Holtz, “of course now we have a bigger and better team. Jillian makes all of our equipment and Patty is our historian, she researches all the locations we’re called in to.”

“Don’t forget Kevin,” Holtz chimed in. “He finally seems to have the phone figured out completely.”

Erin rolled her eyes, “right, how could anyone forget Kevin?”

Michael spoke up, “and you guys study, ghosts was it?” He sounded skeptical.

“Yep,” Holtz slung an arm around Erin’s shoulders. “We’re even fully funded by the government.”

“Really?” There was a note of awe in Diane’s voice as she spoke. “That’s incredible, how did you girls achieve that?”

“The mayor may deny all the paranormal happenings in New York publicly, but he’s actually backed us completely in our research, provides us anything we need.” It was at this point that their food was delivered and talk of Erin and Holtz’s job was left behind.

After a while of silverware clicking against plates Diane spoke up again, “So you two met through your work, but how did you get together?”

“Well,” Holtz drawled, “it took about three months of constant flirting on my part.”

Erin snorted, “she’s not exaggerating, the very first thing she ever said to me was a pick-up line.”

“Admit it, you loved it,” Erin said nothing. “After about two and a half months of blushing and stuttering whenever I flirted with her, Erin here started to flirt back. So after a couple weeks of that I asked her to join me for a drink one evening and the rest is history.” Holtz covered Erin’s hand with her own on top of the table and the couple gazed at each other for a moment.

“That’s such a sweet story, wouldn’t you agree Michael?” He grunted in response. The group fell silent again as they finished their meals.

Once the last utensil had been put down Michael spoke again, “so how do you two juggle being both colleagues and in a relationship, don’t you worry about the effect on your professional relationship?”

Holtz shrugged, “never really thought about it. Nothing much changed with the transition; we spend more alone time together and we share a bedroom at the station now, but everything else pretty much stayed the same. There really hasn’t been an effect.” Holtz glanced sideways to see Erin giving her father a suspicious look, “Erin?”

“You never asked that when I was dating Phil and he was a colleague, why is this suddenly a concern of yours now?”

“Don’t you think you’ve been a bit drastic and impulsive in your life choices lately?”

“Michael,” Diane’s voice held a warning in it.

“What do you mean?” Erin demanded. Before her father could answer however, the waiter came to collect their plates. Once he left, Erin leaned forward across the table, “what do you mean drastic and impulsive?”

“You’ve gone from being a professor at a respectable school where you were dating a very nice young man to running around chasing ghosts and dating a woman. I mean, what on earth are you thinking?”

“Michael!” The warning in Diane’s tone had been replaced with horror.

“Are you for real?” Holtz spoke before Erin could. “So what if Erin made some big changes in her life, it’s not like she did anything to make her life worse – in fact I’d say her choices were for the better – so I don’t see why you should care.”

“For better? How have any of those changes made her life better? She’s gone from being respectable to a disgraced scientist both in career and in relationship.” 

Erin couldn’t respond, tears pricked at her eyes and she felt as if she would throw up if she opened her mouth. Luckily Holtz responded for her again, “Okay look. You can be a dick to me, you can be homophobic to me, I can and will take it. But don’t you dare put down Erin, she is the smartest, most wonderful and caring person I have ever met and if you can’t see that what she’s doing with her life is incredible – and very much respected by the way – then it’s your loss. But I’m not about to allow you to say any of that to her because you know what? I love her and I would protect her from anything, I don’t care if you’re some random stranger on the street or her father, I won’t allow it.”

Erin’s father was stunned into silence, mouth gaping open as he just started at Holtz. Diane looked from him to Holtz who was steadily glaring at him, to Erin who was barely holding it together and avoiding eye contact with anyone. She glanced to the end of the table where she noticed the check had been dropped off, and reached over to pick it up before speaking. “Michael, why don’t you go get the car and bring it around while I take care of the check, I think you’ve said enough today.”

Michael stood up stiffly and walked out the restaurant without another word or any acknowledgement. It was only once he had left that Holtz turned her attention back to Erin, “sweetheart? Are you okay?” Erin didn’t respond. Holtz put a tentative hand on her shoulder, “Erin?” This time Erin turned and buried her face in the crook of Holtz’s neck. Holtz felt Erin trembling and wrapped her arms around her, holding her tight and shushing her gently. “You’re okay sweetheart, everything’s gonna be okay, I got you, alright?” She kissed Erin’s temple, “you’re not alone.”

The pair stayed like that for a moment before Erin pulled away, wiping at her eyes. “I’m just going to run to the washroom, I’ll be back in a moment.” Holtz nodded and gave Erin’s hand a quick squeeze before getting up and heading towards the restrooms.

Diane had been quietly watching the whole scene while paying the bill, feeling as though someone had stabbed her in the gut. Once Erin had gotten out of earshot she immediately turned to Holtz, “I am so sorry about what just happened. I thought it would be a nice family dinner; a good way to start making amends with Erin and to meet the woman who has stolen her heart. If I had had any idea that Michael would say any of what he said, I never would have suggested this, you and Erin did not deserve any of that.”  
“You can’t blame yourself for what your husband said,” Holtz said after a short silence.

“I know, but with everything we’ve put her through in the past I guess I shouldn’t be surprised. I was so happy when she even agreed to meet up with us while we were in town, it’s more than we deserved.” Diane wiped at her eyes, “of course then Michael went and ruined the whole thing.”

“I wouldn’t say that.” Diane gave Holtz an incredulous look. “He may have ruined the whole thing for himself, but I would say you succeeded in what you came here to do. There’s still a ways to go, no denying that, but you’re moving in the right direction.”

Diane smiled at Holtz, “I’m so glad Erin found you, Jillian. You make her so happy, and I know you’ll take care of her. For that I thank you.”

“I’m the lucky one here, Erin’s everything I could have hoped for and I would do anything for her.”

Diane was not given a chance to respond as it was then that Erin returned to the table. The women grabbed their things and made their way outside. Once outside Diane pulled Holtz into a hug, “it was a pleasure to meet you Jillian.”

“You too Diane, you should come by the firehouse sometime. We can give you a tour and then have a girls’ night.” Holtz’s hint to leave Michael at home did not go unnoticed.  
“Sounds wonderful.” Diane then turned to Erin and pulled her in to a tight hug, holding her for as she spoke. “This one’s a keeper, Erin.”

“Yeah, she really is.”

“I’m so sorry for everything sweetie. You didn’t deserve any of it.”

Erin felt the tears well up in her eyes again, “I love you, Mom.” She heard her voice crack as she spoke.

Diane’s grip became even tighter, “I love you too.” She released her grip on Erin and pulled back, “I’ll give you a call soon, okay?”

“Sounds good, have a safe trip home.” Diane walked over to where Michael was waiting with the car and the pair watched her get in and the car pull away.

After a moment Holtz spoke up, “well the night’s still young and the world is our oyster, what do you want to do? Anything you want, just name it.”

“Could we just go home? Maybe put on pyjamas and a movie? I don’t really feel like going anywhere else after all of that.”

“Of course,” Holtz put an arm around Erin and pulled her against her. “Don’t let him get to you, okay? He’s a dick and you don’t have to deal with him again if you don’t want to, if he can’t realize what an amazing daughter he has then he doesn’t deserve you.”

Erin leaned into Holtz, “I know, it’s just difficult.”

“No one’s expecting it to be easy for you, just know that I’m here for you every step of the way.”

Erin turned so that she could kiss Holtz before tucking her head into the crook of her neck, “thank you Jillian.”

“Anytime, Erin.” Her trademark smirk came across her face, “now let’s go Netflix and chill.”

"I thought we agreed on movies and pyjamas."

“Maybe, but Netflix and chill is more fun.”

Erin laughed and rolled her eyes, “you’re impossible.”

“I’m not hearing a no.”

Erin laughed again, pulling away from Holtz to hail a cab. She turned to face Holtz with a sultry look, “who said I was saying no?” She got into the cab followed by a slightly stunned Holtz.

The evening may have started out rough but it was now on track to end on a high note, and right now that was all the pair needed.

Everything else they would take on a day-to-day basis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this certainly got away from me, hope you liked it!


	3. We can't keep doing this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Holtz and Erin engage in a series of encounters
> 
> Slightly more mature rating for some sex, nothing graphic

The first time it happened, it took place just after a bust.

Erin, as usual, had been the favourite target of the ghosts this time being slimed from all directions before being thrown into a wall. So she had left the bust absolutely drenched in slime and walking stiffly. It was only natural that Holtz would follow after her upon their return to the firehouse, someone had to make sure Erin was okay after all.  
Erin had initially sent Holtz off once she had made it upstairs to the bathroom but once she felt the twinge in her back as she went to take off the jumpsuit, she knew she was going to need help. She took a deep breath before sticking her head out the door, “umm, Holtzmann?”

“Yeah Er-Bear?”

“Could you… umm… I kinda,” Erin felt herself blush. “I uh… need a little help.”

“Well sure darlin’” Holtzmann drawled. “I’ve just been waiting for you to ask.”

Erin felt the blush deepen, “Holtzmann! I’m being serious, my back got messed up when I got thrown into that wall, and well, I can’t get my jumpsuit off.”

Holtz’s demeanor immediately shifted. “Shit, seriously? Of course I’ll help you.” She followed Erin back into the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind her. Once inside Erin undid the zipper on her jumpsuit before Holtz pulled it off her arms and helped her step out of it. “You going to be okay to get the rest of your clothes off?”

Shit. Erin hadn’t even given that part a thought, but she knew that it wasn’t happening. “Honestly, I can barely twist my back right now so probably not.”

Holtz hummed in thought, “I think I better help you get clean as well, there’s no way you’ll be able to get all this slime off with your back the way it is.” Erin went to protest, “ah ah, no buts. We’re both adults and can handle it as such. Besides, I’ve been told I give great massages and you seem like you could use one right now.”

Erin couldn’t help the small groan that escaped, “that sounds wonderful right now.”

“Good, so we’re on the same page. Now let’s get you out of these clothes and de-slimed.”

Holtz helped Erin out of her clothes before shedding herself of her own while Erin got the shower running. She helped Erin step into the tub and the two set to work getting all the slime off of Erin’s body – the stuff really did get in every crack. It was only once the slime was gone that Holtz spoke again, “how about that massage now?”

“Please.”

“Alright, I’m just gonna get you to sit down with your back to me.” She helped Erin into a sitting position, sitting behind her with her legs on either side of Erin. “Tell me if I do anything that hurts, okay?” Erin hummed an assent and Holtz got to work. She started with Erin’s shoulders, Erin humming in appreciation, before slowly making her way down Erin’s back, wrapping an arm around Erin’s front to allow her to dig into her back. Erin tilted her head back, a moan escaping her throat.

The sound went straight to Holtz’s core but she continued to work, Erin moaning every so often the lower Holtz’s hands got. Soon they were right at Erin’s lower back, “Hey.” Holtz’s voice was slightly breathless, “tell me if you want me to stop.” Erin nodded and Holtz let her hand travel even lower until it was right between Erin’s thighs.

Erin’s breath hitched but she said nothing and Holtz began a different sort of massage. Her moans came more often and louder until she finally cried out as she came. She leaned back against Holtz breathing heavily while Holtz reached around her to turn off the water. “Come on, Abby and Patty will be wondering where we are.” Erin could just nod as Holtz helped her out of the shower to get dressed, not speaking of what had just transpired between them.

 

The second time it happened, there was alcohol involved.

The week had been busy for the group, but once they had gone all of Saturday without a call, Patty called for a night out. “It’s been too long since we went out and had some fun. Let’s go out, let loose, maybe get laid.”

“Really Patty?” Abby deadpanned.

“See that attitude is why the last one needs to be said. We all need at least let our hair down tonight, all this working with no fun is too much stress, even for you crazies.”  
So the group found themselves in a local bar enjoying drinks and dancing. Or rather Holtz and Patty had dragged a slightly reluctant Erin and Abby out onto the dance floor. 

The night wore on and the group steadily got more and more tipsy and could now be described as slightly drunk. Patty was at the bar talking to a guy (things were going well by the looks of it) and Abby had joined in a darts tournament with a number of regulars.

That left Erin and Holtz. The pair were still goofing off on the dance floor, laughing and not really paying any attention to anything around them. “Another round?” Holtz asked, Erin nodded and Holtz made her way to the bar while Erin headed over to their booth.

Holtz returned a moment later, sliding Erin’s drink towards her and sitting opposite of her. Erin thanked Holtz and downed some of it before speaking, “Patty was right, getting out has been fun. But I’m getting a bit tired if I’m being honest.”

Holtz nodded in understanding, “wanna get out of here? I’ve got some ideas flowing I’d let to get down and Abby and Patty are busy anyways, I’m sure they’ll understand.” Erin nodded and the two quickly finished their drinks before grabbing their things and heading out.

Their bar of choice was close to the firehouse and before long they were back. Holtz went straight to the lab and started drawing out what was in her mind while Erin just took a seat on a stool and watched her work. “Like what you see?” Holtz put her pencil down and gave Erin her patented Holtzmann smirk.

Two could play at that game, “so what if I do?” She got and walked towards Holtz, extra sway in her hips, “what would you do?”

Holtz didn’t speak, instead she took Erin’s hand and pulled her into the closest of their bedrooms – Erin’s – and shut the door, pushing Erin against it and kissing her soundly. Erin gasped slightly before responding to the kiss with vigor, pushing Holtz back until they toppled onto the bed, Erin straddling Holtz.

Holtz’s hands found the zipper on Erin’s dress, quickly undoing it and slipping the dress off of Erin’s shoulders and down to the ground. Erin responded by making quick work of Holtz’s shirt and pants, them joining Erin’s dress on the floor. Bras came off next and it was during this that Holtz flipped them over so that she was on top of Erin.

Holtz began to make a trail down Erin’s body, taking Erin’s underwear with her as she made her way down Erin’s thighs before moving back up to where Erin wanted her mouth most. Erin’s breathing grew heavy, a groan escaping her lips. It wasn’t long before she came with an elongated moan. Her erratic breathing had barely returned to normal when she flipped them over again, pinning Holtz’s wrists to the mattress and straddling her waist.

“I believe it’s your turn.”

Holtz gulped and nodded frantically, unable to form words. Erin’s hands wandered down Holtz’s sides, her eyes never leaving Holtz’s as one hand made its way between Holtz’s thighs and started rubbing. Holtz groaned, hips bucking against Erin’s hand as their pace picked up. Her entire body shuddered as her orgasm hit; Erin helping her ride out her high before collapsing next to her on the bed, cuddling up to Holtz’s side.

The two laid in blissful content for a while before Holtz finally spoke, “I’d hate to ruin this but I should probably go back to my own room before Patty and Abby get back.”  
Erin sighed, “I want to disagree, but you probably should if we want to avoid them finding out. Doesn’t mean I like it though.”

“Neither do I,” Holtz pecked Erin on the lips. “I’ll see you in the morning.” She quickly grabbed her clothes and left. Erin watched after her, eyes not leaving the door until she fell asleep.

 

The third time it happened, it came after a major breakthrough.

Erin had been working on the formulas to secure their new containment unit for over two weeks with very little luck. Despite the exhaustion she currently felt, she had decided to take another look at it. She fell into a zone as she worked, numbers shifting in her head as she tried different angles, none of them working.

Until one angle worked.

Erin checked and double-checked and all of the equations worked. She had done it. “HOLTZ,” she screamed.

Holtz came running, “what is it? What happened? Are you okay?” All came out of her mouth in a single breath, the concern evident on her face.”

Erin beamed at her, “I figured it out.”

Confusion flickered across Holtz’s face before turning into realization, “the containment unit? You figured it out?”

Erin nodded, “we’ll finally have that more secure unit.”

Holtz said nothing, instead kissing Erin soundly, pushing her against the workbench. Erin responded and felt Holtz lift her up onto the table, stepping between her legs. Erin wrapped her legs around Holtz’s waist, pulling her closer.

Holtz unbuttoned Erin’s shirt and pushed it off her shoulders, peppering them with kisses. Erin groaned, “Holtz, please.”

Holtz smiled against Erin’s shoulder before pulling back and ducking under Erin’s skirt. Erin groaned again as Holtz pulled off Erin’s underwear – Erin was very glad she went barelegged that day – and starting kissing her way up Erin’s thighs. Moving her mouth to Erin’s centre, she added two fingers and started building a rhythm. Erin let out a moan, “oh god, Holtz, yes.” Holtz picked up speed and Erin moaned again. She felt her muscles tightening until she finally came, crying out Holtz’s name.

Holtz reappeared from under Erin’s skirt and leaned against her shoulder, “have I ever told you how brilliant you are?”

Erin giggled, “funny, I was about to ask you the same thing.”

“Great minds think alike then.” The pair stayed like that for a moment before they heard a door open from the floor below them and a voice yell up the stairs.

“Shit that’s Patty and Abby. Where did my shirt end up?” The two scrambled to straighten clothes and hair before heading down to meet the others as though nothing had occurred.

 

Then it happened a fourth time.

 

And a fifth.

 

A sixth time occurred and it was when they were lying in Erin’s bed, basking in the afterglow, that Erin said, “we can’t keep doing this.”

“Doing what.” Holtz turned so that she was on her side and facing Erin.

“This.”

“You’re going to have to be a little more specific than that, hot stuff.”

Erin sighed, “I mean this; sneaking around, having sex and then pretending nothing happened.”

Holtz felt a pang in her heart, “you want to stop having sex?”

“No, it’s not that, it’s just…” Erin took a deep breath, trying to quell the growing anxiety. “What are we? Are we just sleeping together? Is that all this is? Or are we something more?”

“Why are you asking?”

“Because I need to know,” Erin felt tears well up in her eyes. “I need to know if you’re serious about any of this or if this is just a fling to you. Because I can’t keep doing this is if it’s just a fling.” She swallowed down her tears, “so what are we?”

Holtz grew quiet and Erin’s heart sank expecting the worst. Finally Holtz spoke, “well I guess the answer to that depends.”

Confusion crossed Erin’s face, “depends on what?”

“Whether or not you’ll agree to a proper date with me.”

“For real?”

“Absolutely.”

Erin’s heart soared, a smile stretched across her face. “I would love nothing more.” Holtz let out a whoop, pulling a laughing Erin in for a hug, rolling so that Erin was on top of her.

“So how about another round in celebration?”

Erin rolled her eyes, “you’re incorrigible.”

“I’m not hearing a no.” 

Erin laughed again before catching Holtz’s lips in a kiss, “who said I was saying no?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is my first voyage into writing any form of sex, so I hope it wasn't horrible


	4. You're beautiful, you know that?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Holtz is a big ol' dork who is in love with Erin and finally decides to do something about it after some encouragement from Abby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for how long it took me to post this (life got crazy) and for the cheesiness you are about to encounter. Except I'm not really sorry for that second one. Enjoy!

If there was one thing Holtz learned early on, it was that Erin had very little self-confidence. It didn’t come as a surprise really, Erin hadn’t exactly had the world’s best childhood between her parent’s insistence that she was lying and the relentless bullying she faced.

It didn’t surprise Holtz, but it didn’t mean she liked it.

Pumping up her friends’ esteems was always something Holtz had tried to do; praising them for a job well done, calling them a genius whenever they solved a problem, complimenting their appearance when they dressed up for a night out, that sort of thing. She had always found that it made not only her friend feel good, but herself as well when she saw their smile. With Erin, Holtz tried even harder to make her feel good about herself.

Erin struggled, that was no secret to the team; as long as Abby had known her she had suffered from anxiety, panic attacks and the occasional bout of depression. Holtz had witnessed Erin’s anxious ramblings, the odd panic attack, and the days where Erin just simply was quiet. Things had improved for her since joining the team, but there was no denying that she still had bad days, that she still struggled.

So if Holtz tried a little bit more to pump up her esteem than the others, maybe go out of her way to do so from time to time, flirt with her a little more, it made sense, right? Erin was the one who needed it the most.

At least that was what Holtz told herself.

The truth was a little more complicated than that. Her compliments were a little more meaningful than with others, her flirting a little less for fun. The truth was Holtz had found herself falling in love with Erin. And that scared her.

They hadn’t spoken much about previous relationships, but Holtz knew enough to know that all of Erin’s had been with men. She knew logically that she couldn’t assume that that meant Erin was straight, but all of the signs were pointing that way. And it killed Holtz every day.

But she continued to build Erin’s ego each day, enjoying each and every time Erin beamed back at her. Even if she felt her heart pang each time. After a few months of her feelings only growing stronger, Holtz finally spoke to Abby, waiting until they were alone in the lab.

“Hey Abby?”

“Yeah?” Abby didn’t look up from her notebook as she answered.

“You’ve known Erin a long time, right?”

“Yeah,” continuing to scribble on the page.

“Has she, historically, ever had any interest in women?”

Abby’s head snapped up, “oh my god, you like Erin.” Holtz didn’t respond. “Why didn’t I see this before? This is great!”

Confusion swept across Holtz’s face, “what do you mean great? I don’t even know if she likes women, let alone me.”

“Look, Erin’s track record with relationships isn’t that amazing, mostly men who bailed as soon as she had a bad day or achieved something greater than them.” Abby leaned forward and rested her hand on Holtz’s arm, “but I can tell you this; not all of her relationships were with men. Those that weren’t were short-lived admittedly, but there has been women.”

Holtz brightened, “You mean I stand a chance?”

Abby chuckled, “with the way Erin looks at you, I’d say you stand a very good chance. Honestly, this is the healthiest relationship she’s ever had and you two aren’t even officially together yet.”

“Really.”

“Yeah, you actually want her to succeed and are there for her during her bad days; in other words, you actually like all of her.”

That stunned Holtz for a second, “were all of her relationships that bad?”

Abby nodded, “the men definitely were except for one who ended up leaving her for his ex. The few women she was with didn’t stick around long enough to even experience a bad day.”

Holtz was speechless, all she could get out was, “wow.”

“Yeah, so this is where things get serious.” Holtz looked at Abby warily, “I don’t care what you are to me. If you hurt her, I will break every bone in your body one by one.”  
“Well that’s violent,” Holtz drawled. “What if she hurts me?”

“I’ll give her a speech on that once you two are together.” She clapped Holtz on the shoulder, “now go get your girl.”

 

A few weeks passed and Holtz still hadn’t talked to Erin. It wasn’t that she wasn’t ready to, she just had yet to find the right moment to talk to her. Of course, finding that moment was proving harder to Holtz than she had expected, and she was getting a little impatient.

So it didn’t come as much of a surprise when she finally just blurted out one day, “you’re beautiful, you know that?”

“Huh, what?” Erin looked up from where she was elbow deep in research and equations. She had her hair pulled back into a sloppy ponytail and was wearing sweats, bags visible under her eyes.

“You really are.”

Erin snorted, “yeah right, you’re just saying that.”

Holtz rested her elbow on Erin’s desk and her chin in her hand, “now why would I do that?”

Erin looked downwards mumbling, “because everyone else does.”

“Oh Erin,” Holtz tilted Erin’s chin back up with one finger. “Sweet sweet Erin, I would never say something like that without truly meaning it. And I do mean it, with you more than anyone.”

Erin looked pained, “but why? I’m nothing special, I mean look at me.”

“Ah,” Holtz took Erin’s hands in her own. “But that’s where you’re wrong, everything about you is beautiful. I’m not just talking about your appearance. I’m talking about your brain; the way you chew your lip when you’re concentrating and fidget when you’re nervous; the way you laugh at my jokes and beam when I compliment you. I could go on.”

Erin blushed a deep red, “stop it.”

“Why? Would you like me to?” The thought of it hurt Holtz, but she knew she would do it if that was what Erin wanted.

“No! It’s just…” Erin trailed off, looking down again.

Holtz squeezed her hand, “Just what? You know you can tell me anything.”

“What is this to you?” Erin suddenly blurted out.

Holtz was taken aback, “huh?”

“Is this something serious to you or are you just flirting? Because if it’s just flirting, I need you to stop because I don’t know how much more of this I can take knowing that you don’t feel the same.” She took a shuddering breath, tears starting to spill down her cheeks.

Holtz stood still for a moment before reaching forward to tuck a stray lock of hair behind Erin’s hair and cupping her cheek gently. “This is more serious to me than you know.”  
Erin didn’t respond and Holtz suddenly feared that she had said the wrong thing, but then Erin was surging forward and capturing Holtz’s lips with her own. It wasn’t neat, it was a messy clash of tongues, lips and teeth, and Holtz wouldn’t have had it any other way.

But then, just as abruptly as she had kissed Holtz, Erin pulled away, “oh my god I am so sorry.”

“Erin.”

“I shouldn’t have done that.”

“Erin.”

“God, how could I be so stupid?”

“Erin.”

“Please don’t hate me,” Erin choked on these last words, trying not to cry.

“Erin!” Holtz raised her voice slightly and Erin immediately looked up, her mouth snapping shut. “I could never hate you,” she continued softly. “You mean too much to me. And you did absolutely nothing wrong.”

“I didn’t?” Erin’s voice was small, her expression hopeful.

“Not at all. In fact I would like very much to do that again. Would you?” Erin nodded and Holtz smiled, leaning forward to kiss Erin again, this time keeping things soft and loving. She could feel the tears on Erin’s cheeks and pulled back to allow her to wipe them away with the pads of her thumbs.

“So what does this mean?” Erin finally asked after a few long moments of silence.

“Well, hopefully this means you’ll agree to dinner with me tomorrow night.” Holtz held her breath in anticipation, this was it. She had made her confession and now it was all up to Erin.

Her heart soared as Erin beamed in response.


	5. Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's this? An update?
> 
> Prompt from tumblr in the form of a short drabble

For once it had been a rough day for Holtz instead of Erin.

While the ghosts seemed to favour Erin - that is she was their favourite target - today they seemed to have it in for Holtz, sliming her and knocking her down a flight of stairs.

It was a while after the foursome had returned from the bust that Erin went to check on Holtz. Unsurprisingly she found her in the lab working on a sidearm that had been jammed during the bust. She went and sat down at an empty lab bench.

Holtz spoke first, “is this always what it feels like when the ghosts target you?”

Erin nodded, “pretty much. How are you feeling?”

Holtz stood up with a groan, “stiff and really sore.” She rubbed the shoulder that had hit the ground first.

“Could I maybe help you?” Erin asked in a small voice

“Huh?” Holtz wasn’t sure she had heard Erin correctly.

Erin rubbed the back of her neck, “do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?”

Holtz smirked at the blush on Erin’s face, “you okay there Gilbert?”

“Yeah…I mean…it’s just…you’re always so willing to help me when I get hurt on a bust and I would like to return that favour if you’ll let me.”

“I would like that very much.”

Erin beamed, “well you’ll want to lie down, shall we head to your room?”

Holtz smirked again, “why Erin, trying to get me in bed already? We haven’t even gone on our first date.” She laughed as Erin got flustered again.

“Oh shut it, you knew what I meant. Now do you want the massage or not?” Holtz immediately stood up and moved towards her room. “That’s what I thought.”

**Author's Note:**

> I can be found on tumblr also at dearingsattler for anyone who wants to send requests or just yell about the wonderfulness of Holtzbert with me
> 
> Title comes from the Tegan and Sara song 'Closer'


End file.
